1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blade roller skates, and more particularly to a novel skate having in-line rollers and tandem rollers downwardly depending from a shoe plate, and which incorporates shock absorbing means providing improved performance and increased stabilization during a skating procedure by the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct a roller skate with either a plurality of wheels arranged in-line or using tandem wheels which are arranged in-line. In either instance, the wheels downwardly depended from the underside of the shoe plate and in some instances, minor shock absorbing components are employed which usually take the form of hard rubber or the like. The use of such a shock absorbing component does not relate to the turning axles for the wheels or rollers so that an uneven distribution of load forces is transferred from the wheels or rollers through the shoe plate to the boot or shoe of the user. Also, no means are provided in conventional wheel or roller mountings which provide for independent shock capability and which include a means for preventing dust, debris or other foreign matter from interfering with the shock absorbing and load distribution function.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel roller skate having shock absorbing mounting means for individual rollers or wheels that not only provide improved load force distribution but permit shock absorbing capability while the turning axes of individual independent wheels or rollers are inclined or angled with respect to the shoe plates on which the wheels are rotatably mounted. Also, means for preventing dust and debris from clogging or interfering with the smooth operation of the wheels or rollers is needed.